Little Red Riding Hood
by ChaniaGo
Summary: after losing his home,on the way to visit his sick sister, Jou meets a drunk otogi who gets this crazy evil idea. His little fooling game is about to flame something other than Jou's anger. JouKai fic EDITED
1. Chapter 1

I finally uploaded my first story.. xD

You all know the popular kids story of little red riding hood.. well, it's somehow the same idea.. but more of a Yu-Gi-Oh! Version ^^

Hope u like it.. ^^

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood  
**chapter 1

* * *

The stars filled the dark sky above the Blondie. But he couldn't see them cause the smoke covered mostly everything around him..

Sounds of sirens piling up and filling the background.. red huge trucks crowded the small street..

His amber eyes almost closed as he pulled a sad smile.. _'Some days are better than others'_ he thought to himself..

The whole building was on fire.. his home, his possessions, everything he had.. the only things he could save -thank god- were his father, his deck of cards and himself.. everything else blew up in ashes towards heaven..

The police took his father to jail cause he was the reason the fire started.. being so drunk he left a lighted cigarette on the floor where he have split alcohol in attempt to throw the glass bottle on Jou.. well, he missed him by a few inches.. but he hit the gas cylinder bull's-eye like.. which started fire from two different directions..

Jou's father was alerted by Jou's yelling so he ran outside as the cylinder exploded sending Jou flying out the window of the second floor right to the rough street..

The cops questioned Jou then took him to the ambulance to check on him –or wanted to- but Jou didn't approve.. he went somewhere else instead

●..|-[₪]-|..●

Covered in scratches, bruises and hell lot of cuts Jou walked to Yugi's place.. he didn't have a cell phone nor any money on him for the public phones so he couldn't call his pal to come get him.. so he had to walk all the way.. to finally crash at Yugi's doorstep..

What Jou didn't know was that Yugi was sleeping over at Tea's.. he was gonna wait for too long before somebody found him..

But, -thank god again- Yugi's grandpa was going to throw the trash when he found Jou's unconscious body at the door step.. he put aside all the trash bags he was holding and held Jou –more like dragged him- inside.. he took care of his wounds.. wondering what led to that..

flying out of a building by an explosion led to that quite perfectly..

●..|-[₪]-|..●

Jou was drowning in the darkness.. slowly he started to see a hint of light.. then he started to form shapes.. a tv, a table, chairs.. they all looked familiar.. that's when he remember what happened.. the fire, the pain and then finally falling to the ground at yugi's.. he started to get up, but it hurted too much.. he layed back again.. and soon went back to sleep..

The multi-colored hair Shorty woke Jou up gently calling his name.. Jou opened his heavy eyes and focused to see his pal Yugi who smiled at him in worry.. he had lots of questions to ask..

Yugi's grandpa called him late that night to tell him to come over to take care of Jou.. cause he knew Yugi would be angry if he waited until morning to tell him.. Jou was his best friend after all..

Jou found himself covered in band aids.. the old man didn't know much about medications.. although he did his best .. Jou was grateful for taking care of him.. he also apologized to Yugi for being a burden on him.. yugi replied with a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look.

"what's wrong, Yug?" he looked kinda troubled, so Jou asked him

.. Yugi didn't answer right away.. he looked at the bruises covering his best friend then said: "I don't think if it's a good time to tell you this.. you went through something bad as it seems.. but you have to know…"

Jou was confused.. what could yugi be wanting to tell him? But he wanted to let his best friend know what happened.. he didn't want Yugi to feel left out..

Jou spoke slowly: "what happened yesterday.. is.. well.. the reason I came here is.. I can't go back there anymore"

"…."

" what I mean is.. there's no _**back there**_ anymore"

Still no answer from yugi..

"'Cause of my dad, the apartment blew up.. half of the building is gone.. he was sent to jail for I dunno how long .. I had nowhere else to go.. I'm sorry"

Yugi put a reassuring hand on Jou's shoulder.. "Don't be" he said. "I'm your friend.. what are friends for if not for each other" giving him a sad smile.. Jou smiled back..

"can I ask you a favor?" Jou asked hesitantly

"sure, katsuya.. if it's to stay here you are so very welcome" Jou pulled a face at that..

"I don't have anywhere else to go.. dad was the only family I had here.. and I don't –or can't- go to mom.. she wouldn't want me.. you know the whole thing, yug" Jou said with a frown

But then he continued "what I want is.. please don't tell anyone.. if the school knew anything 'bout this I'll be sent to some lets-all-be-a-family house.. for being under aged and living alone stuff.. and I'll have to change my school"

"uh.. erm.. I really don't want you to move out.. you can stay here all you like.. 'till you turn 19.. it's really okey" yugi smiled happily when Jou smiled back at him

Then Jou asked: "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Yugi thought about it for a second then answered in a low voice: "your sister is here.. she called me to let you know that she was coming tmorrow night.. she couldn't reach you so she called me"

Jou brightened up at that.. then as fast a frown appeared on his pale face.. "you can't tell her what happened, Yug"

"you think she wont notice all the cuts?"

"uh.. but….."

"it's alright.. she said she'd be staying at a hotel anyway"

"phew!.. I still prefer she doesn't know.. she'll try to take me back with her.. I can't go to mom.. you know that, don't you?"

"I do.. don't worry too much now.. just take a rest and everything will be alright"

Jou thanked his friend with his usual sunshine smile.. Yugi felt glad that Jou was okey..

Yugi was about to leave when he turned around and told Jou: "I'll get you some clean clothes.. you can sleep wherever you want.. feel yourself home".. Jou kinda felt sad at the word _**home**__.. _that _**home **_he didn't have anymore.. but he pushed the thought out before it got the best of him

Yugi left him feeling guilty.. not for leaving him, he knew Jou will be alright.. but because he didn't tell his friend the whole story.. he skipped the part that Shizuki was really sick and came here to see Jou for what may be the last time..

Things weren't looking very good.. but he hoped for the better.. as he always have

* * *

How was the start? I added a few things to it.. xD

The part that's similar to the _little red riding hood_ story will be more clear in the next chapter.. ^^

Hope you liked it..

+EDITED+


	2. Chapter 2

We've been having exams so I wasn't able to write.. tomorrow I'm having English exam.. so this is like studying.. xD

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood  
**Chapter 2

* * *

The sound of a loud "home by three days grace" echoed the dark streets as a drunken under-aged dark-fluffy-haired boy threw the bar door wide open..

He half walked half swinged 'till the end of the street under a broken street light where gravity overtook him and he fell to the ground..

The sky was raining dinosaurs*.. Otogi was soaked to the bone.. he was too drunk to get up.. even if he got up, where would he go? No way he was going back to his mansion in that state.. Not that he'd make it there.. the rain will soon wake him sober, he thought

He just sat there on the ground feeling the heavy rain drops on his skin.. rolling back the events of his latest days.. not so good.

The business he's running isn't running as well anymore.. everyone around him expects him to be something better.. but he gave it all he's got.. no one could see that..

He always had plans for what to do next.. this time, he just decided to go with the first crazy idea that came to his mind.. so he just waited for the idea to come..

●..|-[₪]-|..●

Running down the streets as fast as he possibly can.. he somehow didn't slip.. yet

[flashback:

"I MUST go" Jounouchi did his best not to shout at his best friend. "she's my sister, yugi. I already packed some hot soup and medicine for her" continued Jou as he pulled his backpack and headed to the door.

Yugi followed him and tried to stop him saying: "But katsuya, outside.. it's….." Jou already figured out what yugi wanted to say.. a slap back to reality..

It was like he was splashed with a glass of water.. but the water never stopped splashing..

Jou was in a shock, so Yugi closed the door for him..

-"you can't go out in this kind of weather"

-"For my little sister I will" Jou stated

-"fine" sighed Yugi.. but he wasn't giving up completely "just hold on for a minute.. I'll get you a jacket"

Jou half giggled at the idea.. no jacket of his little friend would reach any further than his belly.. In hell he was gonna wear such a thing.. there'd be no point in wearing it anyway

A baby sized jacket was very likely common.. but the red jacket that Yugi came back with was unexpected..

He tried it on even though it freaked him out.. the color was a whole different issue.. a bright red very _very_ big very _very_ long jacket.. when yugi held it out for Jou it covered the multi-colored boy!

_where on earth did he find this enormous sized jacket? And the color! Who would wear such a __**thing**__? I'm sure it's not a coat.. it's a jacket.. but for __**what**__.. a __**who**__ can't possibly be fit to this.. _Jou thought to himself.. Even though he made sure he kept that only a thought.. his eyes gave him away

"I know it's big.. but I can't let you go out in a pair of shorts, a shirt and freaking sandals!"

"Ya know I didn't have time to buy shoes since everythin's gone.. and that jacket is _way_ bigger than ya think"

"it would keep you dry, wouldn't it?"

"look at me!" Jou pointed to the jacket that touched his knees..

"I'm looking at you" Yugi had that sincere look in his eyes that told Jou he wasn't leaving without that jacket.

Jou took Yugi's cell phone to contact his sister and left the house headed to the hotel where his sister stayed..

:End flashback]

Jou cursed the jacket under his breath as he continued running.. He took the cell phone from his pocket.. he needed directions..

After struggling to get the cell phone from under the very very big very very long **embarrassing** red jacket.. he prayed no one noticed him.. even though that was hard..

He dialed his sister's number.. it ringed a couple of times then she answered.. her voice was sick.. soft and crunched up.. she kept on coughing..

He stopped for a while to take his breath "yeah I'm on my way.. aha.. no no I'm okey" his hand flew to the back of his head.. "yea I know.. I'll just ask for directions.. 404 4th floor.. got it" he got off the phone and looked around him.. he wished he didn't have to do this..

●..|-[₪]-|..●

Otogi saw a red figure running from a far than stop besides him.. he thought that was Santa.. a shaved-beard-Santa.. then he noticed that the shaved-Santa was on the phone..

Somehow Santa sounded so familiar.. it was almost like he was….. _no way! Is that Jounouchi Katsuya?_ Thought Otogi.. he noticed Jounouchi was taking an address.. _this could be my crazy plan!_ Otogi thought about it for a second then he found it perfect..

He waited 'till Jou finished his talk on the phone that he knew very well was Yugi's.. Jou wouldn't have a pendent of koribo.. otogi stood up behind him.. he poked Jou who jumped up in surprise.. he turned to see what poked him.. when Jou saw what he saw he jumped up again

Otogi was so wet his hair was all over his face and his skin was so pale.. he must have caught cold

"O..o.o..otogi?" Jou looked shocked..

"are you lost?" said Otogi as he leaned at Jou..

Jou blushed.. but not for the reasons Otogi thought of.. Jou felt so embarrassed to be seen wearing that corny jacket.. eventually.. Jou thought that not only the jacket looked wrong.. his shorts and sandals were so not fit.. specially in that weather.. he wanted to be invisible..

"no' really.. my sister came to town and I dun know the direction to the hotel she's at"

"I can help you with that.. I know the area" the idea was forming in otogi's mind.. he smirked at that..

"really? Ya know the tower hotel?"

"sure thing..walk down the street then take the second turn to the right.. you can't miss a tower that high" Otogi faked a smile to hide his big grin..

Jou found that weird.. maybe Otogi was a fine person after all.. but the condition he was in was rather confusing.. he wanted to ask what happened but his sis was waiting for him.. so he took off

"that should delay him for a while.. 404 huh?.. I'm having fun tonight" said Otogi watching Jou run the long street while he took the first turn a few steps away.. that would lead him to the main entrance of the tower hotel..

A fact hit Otogi as he stood in front of the room Jou's sister was in.. this hotel belonged to that cocky CEO.. he turned on his heels and headed back to the ground floor..

Shizuka can wait.. He had a mission to complete..

●..|-[₪]-|..●

"damn that dice boy..couldn't he tell me 'bout the short way?" cursed Jou as he entered the hotel.. all eyes were on him.. the way he looked was just outstanding.. add to that all the mud that covered him from tripping over a bum's leg.. he was a Mud Monster

The first thing he's gonna do is take a shower then take care of his sister.. he couldn't stand himself.. he went to the elevator.. noticing the big clock besides it he didn't think it was that late.. it was already 2:30 AM

Would his sister still be awake?..he wondered

His phone rang at an incoming message.. it was from an unknown number.. he read it and rode the elevator..

* * *

Tell me your thoughts.. ^^

(*) it's like when they say it's raining cats and dogs.. :s

+EDITED+


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little missed up, so if you found anything wrong, tell me.. ^^

thnx for those who favoured my story.. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood  
chapter 3**

* * *

Laughing like a maniac in the corner of his twisted brain, otogi headed to the reception desk, where an average looking girl with brown short hair and matching eye contacts, otogi noted, stared at her computer screen and typed with a rhythm on the keyboard

The girl miss-spilled a word when she stole a glimpse at otogi.. he walked shifting from hip to hip.. the girl stopped writing and just stared at him.

To know if Kaiba was staying in the hotel, costed otogi a few honey-mixed words

To know what room Kaiba was staying in, costed otogi a twist of a finger around a dark lock of hair.

He was surprised the almighty CEO was staying in a normal hotel room.. no royal suite.. _he could be running away from fan girls_ otogi thought to himself.. and took out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons..

●..|-[ ₪ ]-|..●

Joey enters the room without knocking, he thought his sister was sleeping, and he was right.. The room was so quite..

It was dark.. But he could see it was spacious.. Looking around he caught his sister sleeping peacefully on the side of a king-sized bed fully covered..

So he went directly to the bathroom and took a shower.. He hanged his mudded clothes along with that hideous multi-X's-sized jacket on the back of the door..

After refreshing him self with a nice warm shower –actually it was way too warm he almost fell asleep- he pulled a white clean towel around his waist and another on his shoulders to dry his wet hair and got out of the bathroom.. Finding clean clothes was something he was going to think about in the morning.. He was tired now.. and hungry..

As he walked to the bed he rubbed his head with the towel to dry his hair.. it wasn't as dry as he hoped it would be.. but it was so messy.. nothing new.. Jou's hair has never met an invention called a 'brush'

He was glad his sister was sleeping. Not that she hadn't seen him naked before, they had showered together.. But that was years ago..

He stood by the bed and placed all the medicines he got for his sister on the cabinet next to him..in case he needed anything or his sister woke up in the middle of the night..

He went to the other side of the bed and sneaked next to his sister.. he held his hand out to her hair and played with the brown bangs getting them away from her eyes..

From under the covers, only her hair was shown.. her eyes too now that he moved the bangs away.. he saw her pupils moving under her eye lids but she didn't open her eyes.. he tried to the remember the brownness of her eyes.. he missed her so much..

Jou thought to himself looking at his sleeping baby sister "her hair is thicker than it was before.. and a lot shorter.. she's had a new haircut?.. and Man, has she gotten taller.. she's taller than I am" he was impressed how much his sister has grown up..

Feeling cold, Jou curled up getting closer to his sister before he felt a little movement next to him.. he opened his eyes to see his sister was pulling the covers from her face revealing brown soft eyes.. he was about to smile but it stopped at the back of his thought.. he wasn't looking at brown.. and he wasn't looking at soft, either..

A sphere-blue glare burned a hole between his eyes.. he was stunned

"shiz-" Jou failed to call the name clearly.. the cover was flipped on him blackening his sight

Before he could react a weight jumped on him jamming the breathe out of him.. he struggled to get it off "my innocent sister can't be this violent.. who is this?" he thought.

"Damn it! Get off!" jou mumbled under the cover that trapped him like a deer in a net..or maybe a stray..

Slowly the weight was gone.. Jou sticked his head out, just to be stunned all over again..

"Mutt?" the man that stood before him spoke with a harsh voice.. he was wearing dark silk pajamas that showed his tall figure.. his brunet hair curtaining his cold blue eyes..

Jou almost gasped at the word.. nobody called him that except..

"k-k-kaiba?" he stuttered, he was having a mind-block..

Was his sister seeing kaiba? Of all people.. kaiba? What was going on?

Jou sat up, his mind was spinning.. he blushed brightly as his memory hit him, he shared a bed with kaiba.. NAKED!

"what's a lost dog doing here?" Kaiba smirked.

"huh?" was all Jou could manage to say

Kaiba was leaking patience .. he looked down at Jou eyeing him, he just realized Jou wasn't wearing anything .. The young CEO's warned eyes traced a drop of water that fell from Jou's messy hair and traveled between his eyes to the side of his nose passing his pink lips all the way down to his chin.. then continued the journey going south.. Jou was feeling uncomfortable to where the other's eyes were going..

*bang* *bang* *bang*

The door rocked at the hand banging, pulling both teens from the shadows.. Kaiba walked to the door in a couple of wide strides across the room, and opened the door enough to peek out.. but the door flew open before he knew it..

A dark-haired-dice-earrings boy ran into the room and looked around for a specific blond.. 'till he found him sitting on the bed, bare-chested with the cover on his lower parts.. he forgot what he came here for as a mischievous smirk reached his ears..

"I knew it! I knew you two were up to something!" otogi laughed evilly

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something but Jou was faster..He jumped up and made a run towards otogi, strangling him while spitting swears at him, for making him take the long way and for saying what he just said..

He suddenly lat go of him to pull the towel around his waist before it fell to the ground

"why am I always surrounded by idiots?" Kaiba thought a loud hiding his face with his hand

Otogi gasped as he remembered what he came here for..

"Jou you gotta come with me.. Shizuka's very sick" Jou's eyes widened at the mention of his little sister "I already took her to the hospital" he gained a clueless stare from the shorter teen

"How did you…." The blond started to understand how everything ended up that way.. "you planned this!"with gritted teeth, his stare turned to a dark glare.. he was angry now

Kaiba dragged the dark-haired boy by his collar

"How dare you, come in here, disturbing me.. and expecting to walk out the same way"

Otogi flashed a smirk " oh, I didn't mean to disturb your sweet time with your puppy" Jou hissed at the dog comment.. but the CEO raised a fist ready to punch the crap out of the fluffy-haired boy .."you're going out on wheels"

But Jou pulled otogi away from the pissed kaiba

"do that 'nother time, money bags" Jou said yanking otogi to the door.. "Dice boy's gotta take me to my sister"

"Na-ah! Looking like that I won't" otogi shot back

Jou looked at himself and frowned.. he was wearing nothing.. only a towel that barely reached his knees.. he'd be sent to the mental department

A pile of cloths on the cabin by the closet, dragged his thoughts.. he grabbed it hurriedly "gotta borrow these.. your servants can get you 'nother".. he pulled on a black red-stripped boxers, that barely held in place, before leaving the towel fall freely on the floor.. after that, he sat on the bed and slid his legs through the previously-noticed-to-be-very-tall-too-skinny navy trousers.. they were exactly his size.. if he had eaten anything that day it would get stuck mid way.. _How could the boxers be big but the trousers so small?_

The two other teens were staring at the jumping-around blond having dirty thoughts.. of course, none of them was gonna admit that.. but Jou wasn't bad looking at all

Jou almost tripped of the tall trousers thinking he has shrunk.. everything was so big lately.. he pulled otogi along as he ran out the hotel room door passing by the CEO as he's some kind of furniture..

"wait!" otogi begged Jou to slow down.. he was holding the long-sleeved shirt in his free hand.. he held it out for jou as they rode the elevator to the the ground floor..

He caught otogi staring at him while he was wearing the black shirt..

"what?"

"nothing, you have a nice body" Jou looked at him suspiciously "I'm just kidding" otogi replied shortly after

The elevator open up with a low _ding_ sound and Jou walked out hurriedly followed by a black-eyed otogi..

"now your eye matches your hair" Jou commented as they stood before the glass-automatic doors.

"where's your ride?" Jou asked as they noticed it was still raining outside

"home" the other answered flatly.. Jou stared

When he didn't say anything Jou asked "How're we gonna go then?"

"walk" Jou stared again.. he didn't have time for this.. his sister needed him..

"which hospital" Jou asked as he took a deep breath..

"central hospital" Jou exhaled and ran out into the wet streets.. he was gonna be soaked.. again

Otogi yelled behind him to get back.. but Jou wasn't gonna do that.. he was aware that he was gonna stay in bed for days after all this.. but he wasn't gonna stay in bed just yet..

●..|-[₪]-|..●

After the circus was over the confused CEO walked to the bed and stopped when something squeezed under his feet.. sandals..

"what idiot left-" he kicked them away and sat on the edge of the bed "stupid Mutt! He's probably running in the streets barefoot" he said to nobody "bet he doesn't even know it" a scream of thunder rocked the building..

"why am I worried about him all of a sudden?" he thought angrily to himself "stupid, filthy, pathetic little mutt.. he's nothing to me" trying to convince himself that was true he fell back to the bed when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.. medicines and food were placed on the cabinet.. he pushed the rising thought out of his mind, sighed and closed his eyes..

* * *

yeeeeeeeeeeey!.. I'm finally finished this..

I wrote the first part than I lost it..so i had to write it all over again.. but I like the new one better.. ^^

tell me what you think.. ^^

I'm in china now, so the next chapter may take some time to come up.. ^^

+EDITED+


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes the 4th chap!

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood  
**chapter 4

* * *

A loud thunder woke the tired CEO up.. the first thing he saw were medicine bottles and food boxes.." _For your sick sister, huh?" _He thought

Looking at the clock, he realized he only dozed off for 5 minutes

He sighed loudly and went to the bathroom.. he wasn't gonna have any sleep before he was Mutt-thoughts free.. There was an extra suit for him in the closet.. he always had a spare but he never thought he'd need it for such reasons..

When he closed the bathroom door, he had to take a step back -and almost slipped- to get a full view of the red _**thing**_, that he took a couple of minutes to finally admit that it was indeed a jacket.." _was he actually __**wearing**__ this?_ " He ignored it and walked to the sink to wash his face.. He then changed his pajamas and put on a dark blue button up shirt and black fitting perfectly trousers.

He pushed everything on the cabin to the backpack that was still recovering from the wet weather.. It would be sneezing if it was a bit more human.. Just like it's owner, probably.

The tough CEO flinched at the strike or another thunder.. He zipped the bag and held it on one shoulder, almost jogging out of his hotel room

He waited a few long seconds for the elevator to arrive and hopped in as the doors parted. The brunet fished his cell phone from his famous trench coat pocket and dialed his driver.

"I'm going out" stated the CEO in his usual business tone

The driver was too confused to find the right words.. this late at night, where would he want to go? "I-I'll…" he cleared his throat "right away, sir"

Kaiba hung up and walked out of the once moving box.. he was greeted with bows and some "May I help you, sir?", "Anything you need, sir?", "enjoy your stay, sir" and a "your driver is waiting for you, sir".. he didn't answer any and just walked -cockily, mind you- to the front door of the luxury hotel.

His car was waiting in front of the door with the white-haired old man holding the door for his mater like the loyal servant he was.. Kaiba got in and the driver ran to the front after closing the door gently.

"where to, sir?" asked the driver as the car started to gain speed

"The nearest hospital" he answered looking out the window as the blurry world passed by

"are you sick sir?" asked the old man again, worry growing in his voice "you want me to call your doctor?"

Kaiba respected the old man, he's been working with him since Gozaboru's adoption and he used to play with Mokuba when they were young

He sighed and answered hiding his boredom and the annoying nagging at the back of his mind "No, I just want to check something".

Thankfully, the driver asked no more.

●..|-[₪]-|..●

Scampering here and there on the verge of panicking, but suddenly stunned at the figure entering the hospital hall, the nurse-in-training stopped, finally taking a deep breath before approaching the young glowing star (HA! Gimme a break!)

Kaiba double checked the nurse hitting on him. He was about to ask her but his carefully-scanning-the-place eyes located his target. Ignoring her, he walked past her in a quiet, kinda hurriedly pace towards a bright golden mop of hair laying on the waiting bench. The golden mop was attached to a thin kinda tanned body. Add wet to that.

He stood by the other teen's head. Jou was laying on the bench in front of the ICU room, sleeping.

His expression softened, the wet guy before him looked so tired Kaiba didn't want to wake him. For once the aggressive mutt looked peaceful_. "who thought that this sleeping-peace could cause such a trouble"_ Jou let out a loud sigh in his sleep, he wasn't having a pleasant dream.

The taller guy bent down a little and reached his hand out slowly -as if he feared Madosa's[1] hair to bite his eager fingers- and brushed the wet bangs away from the sleeping's face _"he's so much like Mokuba"_ thought the CEO biting back a small smile.

"Ahem"

Kaiba pulled his hand away and turned around to come face to face with a middle aged man in white lab coat holding a couple of files in his hand protectively, _obviously_ a doctor.

"You're Katsuya?" that gained the probably-fired-now doctor a glare from Kaiba. _How dare he not know who I am._

"He is" pointing at the blond sleeping on the waiting bench.

"really?" the doctor couldn't hide his surprise "But that's a gaijin" he spat the word '_gaijin'_ not bothering to hide his disgust.

"that?" Kaiba almost got angry, almost. He brushed the comment he had in mind. Jou wasn't awake so it wouldn't matter anyway.

"are you a relative?" asked the doctor looking at his files

"no" plain, expressionless.

"A friend, then?"

"…." Plain, expressionless, wordless

"Just.. tell him Shizuka-san is in a very bad condition.. she may not be able to make it" the doctor said like reporting the weather "we're doing the best we can.. you better take him home, he wont be able to see her for a few days"

Kaiba nodded and the doctor took off.

He sighed and let loose of his knees and sank in the bench next to Jou's sleeping figure.

Not looking the brunet threw the backpack at the other's head. The other answered with an annoyed moan. Jou scratched the back of his head and flipped over thinking he's sleeping on his bed.

"Yabai!" Kaiba rushed down to him and held Jou's shoulders preventing him from falling flat on his face, his legs fell to the ground though.

Heavily Jou opened his hazed eyes and blinked at the sight of blue eyes behind layers of brunet hair

"Ha..Hai.." whispered Jou and closed his eyes slowly leaning forward. At first, the taller teen was taken by surprise by the other's act. _"what is he…."_ Kaiba felt a strong era pulling him toward the other's heat. He could feel the blond's breath tickling his lips. He was drawing closer by the second, or part of the second.

It somehow felt right _so_ right. His heart was thudding against his rib cage, threatening to burst out.

that was something new

their lips almost touched

was his heart beating too loud? 'cause everyone in the hospital stopped. Kaiba's heart stopped. The silent was eerie.

It was as silent as ever.

"HAITCH!"

Just to get as noisy as hell.

Jou's head dropped hard as he sneezed his head out.

all sounds drained back. The footsteps of nurses wearing high heels, doctors wearing leather shoes, phones ringing, printers, papers shuffling also a baby crying. A headache was _so_ on the way.

The younger teen lifted his head with a hand under his now reddish nose.

Expressions escaped kaiba's face.

Jou blinked at the other teen and broke out weakly "Kaiba? What're-" a fist met his face stopping him mid may. Kaiba's flushed face regained its original pale color.

"Ugh!" getting up from the ground "what was tha..thah..". Jou stopped short closing his eyes faster this time.

"HAITCH!" and before he could take a breath another "HAITCH!" exploded. Followed by another two HAITCH's. Kaiba's eyes shut every time Jou sneezed.

Jou was feeling dizzy, he rubbed his nose absentmindedly with the back of his hand after feeling something wet leaking. He saw redness..

"aw,shit!" sniffing Jou carelessly wiped the blood with the sleeve of the oversized shirt he 'borrowed' from the brunet who looked at him with a growing need of throwing up. Jou wasn't much of a tissue guy.

Kaiba was. He held a napkin under Jou's bleeding nose gently, not really wanting his clothes back later or the napkin but he didn't want to see blood. He was suffering nausea. Jou kept looking down trying to stop the dizziness.

Kaiba stared at the other teen, replying what happened before Jou's explosion. He was about to _kiss_ Jou._ "how come?"_ he thought to himself, getting angry at the thought. When Jou caught him staring he pushed the napkin at Jou's nose roughly.

"Aaahh! It _hurts_ ya know"

"deal with it"

"what _was_ it for anyway?"

"You were about to…" he hesitated "I thought you wanted to.." kaibe couldn't get himself to say the word aloud. It troubled him enough that he fell for it.

Jou suddenly gulped air, getting ready to sneeze again. Kaiba pointed a long finger at him in threat "Don't!"

The surprise scared the sneeze away and Jou exhaled loudly.

The CEO sighed and stood up and turned his back at the blond and commanded

"go home"

"huh?" although Jou flinched at the word 'home' he didn't show it.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Mutt?" kaiba's hands curled into fists "I said go home.. the doctor said you won't see your sister today"

Even though he knew how worried Jou must be about his sister, Kaiba couldn't get his feelings right.. everything seemed wrong after his attempt to…..

"no" Jou was determined to stay by his sister's side

"Listen, you useless dog" he turned to face the shorter teen glaring at him "You can't take care of your sister if you can't take care of yourself. Now let the doctors do their job and leave!"

" I _can_ take care of myself, Jerk!" Jou was too angry to care about the noise that was made, he didn't care.

Kaiba smirked, making Jou's eyes flame. Just then, the blond realized what the noise was.. it was his stomach.. it was demanding food. When his face flushed the other's smirk widened. Jou felt betrayed (xD)

* * *

I know it's a bit of a sudden stop.. but I'm out of ideas and I don't wanna take too long to update and I dunno when to end this chapter so I stopped where my mind blocked.. ^^

[1]: Madousa-Maddossa however you write her name.. she's that evil woman with snakes for hair, the one that turn ppl into sculptures once they look in her eyes. got her?

Tell me if you don't understand something, I'll do my best to explain

My brother's operation is gonna be in the morning.. so I guess I wont update in a while. Sorry if I answered you late ^^

ThanQ for reading, and hopefully reviewing *grin*

I guess I'll edit this later.. sorry for editing everyday, I promis I'll stop it.. someday ;p


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking too long to update.. I finally had the chance to write it ^^

I wrote a bit of a recap, so you wouldn't need to read it all over againto know where I stopped last (I suffer this, so I took it into count ^^)

on to the story ^^

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood**  
chapter 5

_(I dunno how the title is related to the story anymore.. so just go on with it ;p)_

* * *

~Jou's POV~

Kaiba bought me some cafeteria food to eat.. We had another argument and I just exploded, as always. Standing up too suddenly, knocking the chair to the ground, I yelled at him.

"WHY YOU!"

That was the last thing I yelled before darkness engulfed me and I lost balance, falling face down on the ground with a loud thud.. My nose didn't break, though.. 'cause I didn't fall with a thud like I should've.. Instead, I fell right into the arms of my rival, the jackass CEO, Seto Kaiba.

**[Flash forth:**

Three weeks ago, we were archenemies.. Now.. We're archenemies who don't mind being together.. You can say I kinda –slightly-, somehow, some why… enjoy… being with him.

We still argue like hell, I can't stand him calling me dog names or throw dog jokes around me, but he's fine when he's not being a total ass.. Which is rare, mind you..

(_On the previous chapters.._

_Everything started that rainy day.. If you still remember, two days after I lost my home, my sister came to town to get treatment from Domino hospital, for it's better than the one they have in her little quite city she lived in with my mother [1]. She was staying at a hotel room, so I was supposed to go check on her.. But that son-of-a-(inappropriate word) dice master miss-led me to kaiba's room to make a fool outta me. That was followed by a series of miss-happenings that I don't wanna talk about.._

_Anyway, I had to run to the hospital after my sister fainted.. I wasn't allowed to see her._

I wanted to stay as close as I can to her, but I fainted too after catching cold and running a high fever. And when I woke up….. **End Flash Forth]**

~normal POV~

The blonde haired teen got up with a thud. Same way he fell asleep in the first place. And same way he did almost every day. Everything that happened passed through his mind before he opened his eyes.. he was awake, closing his eyes, expecting to see the white, boring walls of the hospital and he did.. but It wasn't the same shade of whiteness..

He was looking at white walls, white sheets and a white carpet.. It was white alright, but that was waay too different from a hospital's.. which is the only place he thought he's be at, for obvious reasons.. first, he had fainted in a hospital, which is where people who faint are taken to.. easy equation. So why was he not at the hospital?

the sun was shining through the white soft curtains, so it must've been around noon..

He looked around the room searching for clues of where he was.. he tried to get up, but moving his fingers exhausted him.. He felt too lazy to blink.. so, closing his eyes, he decided to rest some more.. but a voice interrupted him

"You better get well" the voice was defiantly male. It was cold, deep and very familiar.. that same voice that had never failed to irritate him.

"You don't.." Jou's voice sounded weird to him, it was dry and cranky. He cleared his throat then tried again. "You don't just order someone to get well" his voice was still weak, but better still.

It was Kaiba alright.. so he must've been at the other's residence.. It didn't make sense, but it was the only conclusion.. why else would Kaiba be watching over him.. he figured Kaiba wanted to make sure he didn't wander about in his house.

"You better if you wanted to see your sister"

At the mention of his dear sister Jou jumped up, knocking the covers off him. His laziness be damned, his sister needed him. Something slipped from his forehead and fell on his thigh, his eyes zoomed and he simply gaped at his naked form, he still had the stripped boxers on, but that was about all. He grabbed the cover tightly to his chest, his face flushed. Kaiba just stared with a blank face.

_'Ok.. Now that's waaay too much nudity for Kaiba'_ Jou screamed mentally _'but, why am I-'_ Kaiba silently took the wet towel that fell from Jou's head, dipped it in a bowl full of iced water, squeezed it a bit then pushed the flushed head to the cushy pillow gently and pressed the cold cloth to his forehead. Drops of water sneaked down Jou's golden hair. He was too confused to complain or comment on the awkward actions of the taller teen.

"her immunity is low.. you can't sneeze close to her" Kaiba talked casually "she'd get infected easily.. so you better get well soon"

"uh.. my body doesn't recover fast" Jou mumbled, his voice as depressed as he felt "It'd take 3 days to heal a small paper cut" Kaiba groaned

"Your body is even slower than your brain" Jou only glared.

A nock came at the door, cutting through the silence. Then a head popped out. Mokuba!

"Seto?" Mokuba silently asking if Kaiba had a minute.

Kaiba nodded to his brother and walked up to him. They stood not completely out of Jou's hearing range. It sounded like something about work. Jou guessed it wasn't bad news 'cause he kept on nodding silently. After their little chat, Mokuba turned to Jou and grinned, being his childish self again.

"I hope you get well soon, Jou"

"yea, me t_ ha.. ha.. HAITCH!"[2] Jou moaned at the pain caused by the sudden blow. Mokuba giggled.

"I know _just_ the thing for you!" Mokuba walked hurriedly to the door "I'll make you my famous magical soup"

Kaiba mentally smirked at that.. and it was silent again.. Jou finally asked the question that has been lurking around his head.

"um, Kaiba" when he gained the other's attention he started "why did you bring me here?" then he added to make himself more clear "It's obvious you don't want to be anywhere near me.. so, why?" Kaiba was silent for a moment then answered.

"Shizuka is a friend of Mokuba, she helped him a couple of times.. This is how I repay her, by protecting her from your flees" Jou gritted his teeth, he was grateful to Kaiba, but the way he said it flickered something in him.

Kaiba left the room, then came back with pajama pants and a simple plain T-shirt. In order to prevent anymore nude accidents.

A few minutes later, Mokuba came back with a tray holding a bowel.

Jou stared suspiciously at the steaming liquid.. it looked greenly brown, but it had no smell -or Jou just had no sense of smell at the time-. Usually such magical soups had horrible tastes.. but he couldn't disappoint with Mokuba.. So he tried a spoonful dose of the soup.

Jou grinned, hiding his disgust.. it tasted like…. Well, something that tasted bad as in real bad. He turned a bit green.. but the hopeful look on Mokuba's face urged him to drink the whole thing.

Mokuba carried the tray out of the room humming happily. And Jou was left alone again with the CEO.

Jou had had enough of the magical taste, he had to get it out of his system. His stomach was begging him to.. He got up very slowly, any sudden movements would lead to a painful thud on the floor. Kaiba looked up from his laptop screen and raised an eye brow.

"where do you think you're going?"

"bathroom" Jou mumbled. Kaiba knew exactly why. He got up to assist the blond, knowing he wont make it to the bathroom. When Jou tripped over his own feet, Kaiba smirked. He knew it.

As much as he wanted to see the other's face planted on the floor, he had to catch him. More injuries would mean more nursing. And that wasn't something he was looking for.

"Don't strain yourself" Kaiba said sarcastically. Jou just ignored him.

Then Jou tripped again, and Kaiba caught him again. He was hauled into kaiba's arms. Jou's knees gave up, and all his weight was supported by Kaiba.

Kaiba mentally prayed Mokuba wouldn't pop up. He seemed to pop up every time something like this happened. Mokuba was nowhere to be seen.

Kaiba was interrupted by the warmth the other surrounded him with. Jou was quite. Then, he held up to Kaiba, his fingers sinking in the hard fabric of kaiba's trench coat.

Kaiba was confused for a second there. He had a weird feeling of Déjà vu.

Fighting the urge to throw up right then and there, Jou clawed his nails in the other's shoulders. He had to get everything out. The weird position they were in made Jou blush, he hoped he was greenish enough to hide his red face.

Kaiba caught his reflection on the mirror, the way Jou was hugging him tightly, one arm all the way around the other's neck and the other sneaked under kaiba's arm to tightly hold on to his shoulder.

They were so close he could feel Jou's heart beating fast against his chest.. or was that his own? Maybe both, he couldn't tell.

Kaiba supported Jou's back with his arm when the latter's grip weakened. After that slow motion, everything happened so fast. Jou just exploded.. Kaiba blinked as his trench coat was being a dumpster to the digested magical soup.. which wasn't much BTW.

When Jou finally filled his lungs with much-needed oxygen, he smelt the mixture of kaiba's cologne and the smell-less soup that now had a sour smell. He took a step back in disgust and fright of kaiba's expression. The mixed colors of what he just threw up made him throw up what he didn't eat.. but this time he was decent enough to turn away, run to the bathroom and throw up.

Kaiba took off his trench coat and undershirt and placed them by the bed, saying nothing.

Jou washed his tearful face with the cold tab water. The pain has lessened. After drying his face with the towel by the sink, he looked up to find Kaiba holding a glass of water. He avoided looking directly at Kaiba, but accepted the glass nonetheless.

He flinched at the stinging pain in his throat when he sipped some water.. the awful taste still lingered in his mouth. His thoughts drifted to the teen who just exited the room silently.

_'for the first time, Kaiba did something actually nice to me.. and that's how I repay him? He'll hate me forever'_ Jou's head ached _'It was easier to hate him before this.. now, I owe him.. for taking care of me and my sister.. man, that's too much'_

Jou took a quick shower, changed into some fresh cloths he found on the bed and sat silently.

Someone knocked at the door, he hoped it'd be Kaiba.. he needed to have a word with him before his mind tells him otherwise. When Mokuba's puffy head appeared he sighed softly and told him in.

"hey Jou.." when Jou responded with a smile, Mokuba carried on talking about random stuff, barely stopping to take a breath. Jou could barely focus, he was tired and worried about his sister.. and secretly pondering about what Kaiba thought of him now. Jou's mind was set, he'll apologize to Kaiba. As crazy as it sounds.

**TBC..**

* * *

Notes:

[1]: Shizuka lives with Jou's mother in another city in Japan.. It's not close enough for Jou to visit often, but even if, his mother hates him and won't let him meet his sister anyway. (Not a fact from the anime. I just made it up to suite my fiction ^^).

[2]: believe it or not.. that's a sneeze..

* * *

Author's note:

I write some scenes in detail and some not.. do you find that confusing?


	6. Chapter 6

**been a while.. a really long one, I know :p**

**let's just ignore my lateness and get on with the fic ^^;**

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood  
**Chapter 6

* * *

~Jou's POV~

Kaiba bought me some cafeteria food to eat.. We had another argument and I just exploded, as always. Standing up too suddenly, knocking the chair to the ground, I yelled at him.

"WHY YOU….!"

That was the last thing I yelled before darkness engulfed me and I lost balance, falling face down on the ground with a loud thud.. My nose didn't break, though.. 'cause I didn't fall with a thud like I should've.. Instead, I fell right into the arms of my rival, the jackass CEO, Seto Kaiba.

●..|-[₪]-|..●

**[Flash forth:**

Three weeks ago, we were archenemies.. Now.. We're archenemies who don't mind being together.. You can say I kinda –slightly-, somehow, some why… enjoy… being with him.

We still argue like hell, I can't stand him calling me dog names or throwing dog jokes around me, but he's fine when he's not being a total ass.. Which is rare, mind you..

(_On the previous chapters.._

_Everything started that rainy day.. If you still remember, two days after I lost my home, my sister came to town to get treatment from Domino hospital, for it's better than the one they have in her little quite city she lived in with my mother [1]. She was staying at a hotel room, so I was supposed to go check on her.. But that son-of-a-(inappropriate word) dice master miss-led me to kaiba's room to make a fool outta me. That was followed by a series of miss-happenings that I don't wanna talk about.._

_Anyway, I had to run to the hospital after my sister fainted.. I wasn't allowed to see her._

I wanted to stay as close as I can to her, but I fainted too after catching cold and running a high fever. And when I woke up….. **End Flash Forth]**

●..|-[₪]-|..●

~normal POV~

The blonde haired teen got up with a thud. Same way he fell asleep in the first place. And same way he did almost every day. Everything that happened passed through his mind before he opened his eyes.. he was awake, closing his eyes, expecting to see the white, boring walls of the hospital and he did.. but It wasn't the same shade of whiteness..

He was looking at white walls, white sheets and a white carpet.. It was white alright, but that was waay too different from a hospital's.. which is the only place he thought he's be at, for obvious reasons.. first, he had fainted in a hospital, which is where people who faint are taken to.. easy equation. So why was he not at the hospital?

the sun was shining through the white soft curtains, so it must've been around noon..

He looked around the room searching for clues of where he was.. he tried to get up, but moving his fingers exhausted him.. He felt too lazy to blink.. so, closing his eyes, he decided to rest some more.. but a voice interrupted him

"You better get well" the voice was defiantly male. It was cold, deep and very familiar.. that same voice that had never failed to irritate him.

"You don't.." Jou's voice sounded weird to him, it was dry and cranky. He cleared his throat then tried again. "You don't just order someone to get well" his voice was still weak, but better still.

It was Kaiba alright.. so he must've been at the other's residence.. It didn't make sense, but it was the only conclusion.. why else would Kaiba be watching over him.. he figured Kaiba wanted to make sure he didn't wander about in his house.

"You better if you wanted to see your sister"

At the mention of his dear sister Jou jumped up, knocking the covers off him. His laziness be damned, his sister needed him. Something slipped from his forehead and fell on his thigh, his eyes zoomed and he simply gaped at his naked form, he still had the stripped boxers on, but that was about all. He grabbed the cover tightly to his chest, his face flushed. Kaiba just stared with a blank face.

_'Ok.. Now that's waaay too much nudity for Kaiba'_ Jou screamed mentally _'but, why am I-'_ Kaiba silently took the wet towel that fell from Jou's head, dipped it in a bowl full of iced water, squeezed it a bit then pushed the flushed head to the cushy pillow gently and pressed the cold cloth to his forehead. Drops of water sneaked down Jou's golden hair. He was too confused to complain or comment on the awkward actions of the taller teen.

"her immunity is low.. you can't sneeze close to her" Kaiba talked casually "she'd get infected easily.. so you better get well soon"

"uh.. my body doesn't recover fast" Jou mumbled, his voice as depressed as he felt "It'd take 3 days to heal a small paper cut" Kaiba groaned

"Your body is even slower than your brain" Jou only glared.

A nock came at the door, cutting through the silence. Then a head popped out. Mokuba!

"Seto?" Mokuba silently asking if Kaiba had a minute.

Kaiba nodded to his brother and walked up to him. They stood not completely out of Jou's hearing range. It sounded like something about work. Jou guessed it wasn't bad news 'cause he kept on nodding silently. After their little chat, Mokuba turned to Jou and grinned, being his childish self again.

"I hope you get well soon, Jou"

"yea, me t_ ha.. ha.. HAITCH!"[2] Jou moaned at the pain caused by the sudden blow. Mokuba giggled.

"I know _just_ the thing for you!" Mokuba walked hurriedly to the door "I'll make you my famous magical soup"

Kaiba mentally smirked at that.. and it was silent again.. Jou finally asked the question that has been lurking around his head.

"um, Kaiba" when he gained the other's attention he started "why did you bring me here?" then he added to make himself more clear "It's obvious you don't want to be anywhere near me.. so, why?" Kaiba was silent for a moment then answered.

"Shizuka is a friend of Mokuba, she helped him a couple of times.. This is how I repay her, by protecting her from your flees" Jou gritted his teeth, he was grateful to Kaiba, but the way he said it flickered something in him.

Kaiba left the room, then came back with pajama pants and a simple plain T-shirt. In order to prevent anymore nude accidents.

A few minutes later, Mokuba came back with a tray holding a bowel.

Jou stared suspiciously at the steaming liquid.. it looked greenly brown, but it had no smell -or Jou just had no sense of smell at the time-. Usually such magical soups had horrible tastes.. but he couldn't disappoint Mokuba.. So he tried a spoonful dose of the soup.

Jou grinned, hiding his disgust.. it tasted like…. Well, something that tasted bad, as in _real_ bad. He turned a bit green.. but the hopeful look on Mokuba's face urged him to drink the whole thing.

Mokuba carried the tray out of the room humming happily. And Jou was left alone again with the CEO.

Jou had had enough of the magical taste, he had to get it out of his system. His stomach was begging him to.. He got up very slowly, any sudden movements would lead to a painful thud on the floor. Kaiba looked up from his laptop screen and raised an eye brow.

"where do you think you're going?"

"bathroom" Jou mumbled. Kaiba knew exactly why. He got up to assist the blond, knowing he wont make it to the bathroom. When Jou tripped over his own feet, Kaiba smirked. He knew it.

As much as he wanted to see the other's face planted on the floor, he had to catch him. More injuries would mean more nursing. And that wasn't something he was looking for.

"Don't strain yourself" Kaiba said sarcastically. Jou just ignored him.

Then Jou tripped again, and Kaiba caught him again. He was hauled into kaiba's arms. Jou's knees gave up, and all his weight was supported by Kaiba.

Kaiba mentally prayed Mokuba wouldn't pop up. He seemed to pop up every time something like this happened. Mokuba was nowhere to be seen.

Kaiba was interrupted by the warmth the other surrounded him with. Jou was quite. Then, he held up to Kaiba, his fingers sinking in the hard fabric of kaiba's trench coat.

Kaiba was confused for a second there. He had a weird feeling of Déjà vu.

Fighting the urge to throw up right then and there, Jou clawed his nails in the other's shoulders. He had to get everything out. The weird position they were in made Jou blush, he hoped he was greenish enough to hide his red face.

Kaiba caught his reflection on the mirror, the way Jou was hugging him tightly, one arm all the way around the other's neck and the other sneaked under kaiba's arm to tightly hold on to his shoulder.

They were so close he could feel Jou's heart beating fast against his chest.. or was that his own? Maybe both, he couldn't tell.

Kaiba supported Jou's back with his arm when the latter's grip weakened. After that slow motion, everything happened so fast. Jou just exploded.. Kaiba blinked as his trench coat was being a dumpster to the digested magical soup.. which wasn't much BTW.

When Jou finally filled his lungs with much-needed oxygen, he smelt the mixture of kaiba's cologne and the smell-less soup that now had a sour smell. He took a step back in disgust and fright of kaiba's expression. The mixed colors of what he just threw up made him throw up what he didn't eat.. but this time he was decent enough to turn away, run to the bathroom and throw up.

Kaiba took off his trench coat and undershirt and placed them by the bed, saying nothing.

Jou washed his tearful face with the cold tab water. The pain has lessened. After drying his face with the towel by the sink, he looked up to find Kaiba holding a glass of water. He avoided looking directly at Kaiba, but accepted the glass nonetheless.

He flinched at the stinging pain in his throat when he sipped some water.. the awful taste still lingered in his mouth. His thoughts drifted to the teen who just exited the room silently.

_'for the first time, Kaiba did something actually nice to me.. and that's how I repay him? He'll hate me forever'_ Jou's head ached _'It was easier to hate him before this.. now, I owe him.. for taking care of me and my sister.. man, that's too much'_

Jou took a quick shower, changed into some fresh cloths he found on the bed and sat silently.

Someone knocked at the door, he hoped it'd be Kaiba.. he needed to have a word with him before his mind tells him otherwise. When Mokuba's puffy head appeared he sighed softly and told him in.

"hey Jou.." when Jou responded with a smile, Mokuba carried on talking about random stuff, barely stopping to take a breath. Jou could barely focus, he was tired and worried about his sister.. and secretly pondering about what Kaiba thought of him now. Jou's mind was set, he'll apologize to Kaiba. As crazy as it sounds.

* * *

Notes:

[1]: Shizuka lives with Jou's mother in another city in Japan.. It's not close enough for Jou to visit often, but even if, his mother hates him and won't let him meet his sister anyway. (Not a fact from the anime. I just made it up to suite my fiction ^^).

[2]: believe it or not.. that's a sneeze..

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I write some scenes in detail and some not.. do you find that confusing?**

a bit on the side: Just ignore the name of the fic, I dunno what it stands for anymore "


End file.
